


One Word Drabbles

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of one word drabbles that I got from tumblr! Come send me one <a href="http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/">on tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ravick - Buying A House

“Wick we need a bigger house. You know we do. We need enough room for everyone when they come visit. Clarke and Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln, Monty and Miller need rooms while the rest can just bunk with one another. Also what about our kids?”

Wick grins at Raven reaching over to tuck a piece of hair behind her hair before saying, “Already thinking about our future kids huh?”

Wick’s surprised when Raven gets a bashful smile on her face. She shoves at his shoulder muttering, “You’re it for me Kyle.”

Wick’s grin grows and he leans over, curling his hand around Raven’s neck, pulling her to him. He kisses her softly only breaking it to whisper, “You’re it for me too, Ray.”

Raven’s answering grin is bright and it only grows brighter when Wick asks, “So how many rooms do we need again?”


	2. Bellarke - Halloween

“Bellamy, just come out already will you? The others are waiting for us!” 

“And they will continue to do so, until this costume is near perfect!”

Clarke rolls her eyes, arms crossed over her chest. She lets out a sigh before adjusting her toga, making sure that it covered all of the necessites. Her hands move to her hair, where she also fixes the wreath Octavia braided into her hair before leaving. 

A sound at the door makes her look up and a grin blooms across her face at the sight of her boyfriend looking hot as fuck as Zeus, ruler of the gods. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Bellamy’s grin is rougish and a little bit devilish. He sidles up to Clarke, slipping one arm around her waist before leaning down to peck her cheek softly. He whispers against her skin, “You aren’t too bad youself. You make a beautiful Hera.” 

Clarke giggles before pressing her lips to Bellamy’s muttering, “Of course I do. You make a pretty hot god” 

Bellamy can only smile before replying, “Of course I do.” 

The two chuckle before making their way out of the apartment, ready for a night filled with tricks and treats.


	3. Bellarke - Serenade

Clarke has always wanted to been serenaded to, a fact that Bellamy Blake was well aware of. Ever since she had been a little girl watching all those movies of a small town girl falling in love with the boy who sang to her, Clarke had gotten it into her head that’s how she wanted her love story to be like. 

But meeting Bellamy Blake had been nothing like that. Instead they had met and fallen in love like a never ending storm. Clarke’s real life romance was infinitely better than anything she could’ve ever dreamed of. 

So as she stares down at the man who was singing to her softly (his voice was off key and Bellamy really was a terrible singer but she didn’t care) holding a ring out to her, Clarke can’t help the tears that fill her eyes. 

When Bellamy stops singing, asking the one question she knew was coming.. 

“Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, will you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me?” 

Clarke’s grin is wider than the moon and with a squeal she launches herself into Bellamy’s arms saying, “Yes! Yes! A million times yes!” 

Bellamy laughs swinging the girl who had total control of his heart around. He sets her back down on the ground, pulling her face to his so he could kiss her deeply. Clarke stands up on tiptoe pressing herself as close as possible. Being serenaded to was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 


	4. Bellarke - Secrets

Secrets, Bellamy had never been good at keeping secrets. Nope to be honest he was horrible at keeping his mouth shut. When they were younger, Octavia knew better than to tell her big brother anything she didn’t want their mom to know.

Over the years he had gotten somewhat better at it (Bellamy was now a cop. Secrets were kind of his job) but when he meets a certain Clarke Griffin, immediately falling head over heels in love with the feisty blonde, keeping that secret seemed to be a test of his skills.

Octavia was the one who the two met through and let’s just say the first meeting involved some throwing of food and various insults tossed between the tall dark haired boy and his fairer smaller counterpart.

But when Clarke leaves the Blake household, spaghetti hanging from her hair and a scowl on her face, all Bellamy can do is sigh softly a dopey look on his face. That’s when Octavia knew he was a goner.

It isn’t until much later when Bellamy finally figures out the secret that he had been keeping from himself. The secret that he was in love with Clarke motherfucking Griffin and it seemed like he and Clarke were the only ones who didn’t know.

“Hey O, I think I’m in love with Clarke.”

Octavia just rolls her eyes saying, “I know dipshit.”

“You do?”

A single eyebrow raised Octavia just says, “You were never good at keeping secrets. Now go and tell her.”

Later when Clarke is wrapped up in his arms, and Bellamy’s lips are pressed to the crown of her head, he’s thankful that he was a terrible secret keeper.


	5. Bellarke - Piercings

“What is that?” 

“What’s what?” 

“That. In your nose.” 

Bellamy grabs Clarke’s face turning her head to the side so he could see the piercing that was now gleaming in her nose. Clarke wrenches herself out of his grasp, a scowl on her face.

“It’s a nose piercing, if you can’t tell.” 

Bellamy rolls his eyes at the snark that was coming out of his sister’s best friend mouth. Deciding that for once he wasn’t going to be an asshole he says, “Yeah I can see that now. The real question is when did you get one?” 

Clarke’s surprised that Bellamy hadn’t gone all crazy by now. She still remembers the time he became absolutely livid after Octavia came home with a belly button ring. 

(He was cool with it by now, somewhat cool with it.)

“I got it a couple of weeks ago when you were off doing whatever it is college guys do.” 

Bellamy nods biting down on his lip ever so slightly. Clarke braces herself for the big brother lecture that she knew was coming. Instead Bellamy surprises her though by saying, “It looks good.” 

There’s a bashful smile on his face and Clarke blinks up at him before a grin spreads across her own face. Maybe she should get more piercings. A certain curly haired boy seemed to like them almost as much as she did.


	6. Clexa - Swimming

Clarke liked the water, yet she was also afraid of it. Having been trapped up in space her whole, she didn’t really know what the concept of swimming was. Sure she had read about the giant holes in the grounds filled with water, where people splashed about in before the apocaplypse but she herself had never experienced the true wonder of swimming. 

At least not unti Lexa showed her. 

“Come on Clarke. Just come up to your knees. You’ll be fine.” 

Clarke grips Lexa’s hands tightly, letting the other girl slowly drag her further into the water. Lexa’s touch is gentle as she leads Clarke deeper into the water. There’s a small smile on her face as she watches the wonder grow on Clarke’s face. 

“Do you trust me?” 

The question startles Clarke but she doesn’t hesitate, nodding her head quickly. Lexa grins before slipping an arm around Clarke’s back and helping her float on the water. Clarke’s shriek fills the air before it’s replaced with quiet laughter as she gazes up at the blue skies, and fluffy clouds abover her. 

“I think swimming is my new favorite thing.” 

Lexa grins before tangling her fingers with Clarke’s and saying, “This is nothing. Wait until I actually start to teach you how to move through the water.” 

Clarke’s eyes are filled with the joy similiar to that of a child and Lexa’s heart warms at the sight of it. Teaching Clarke how to swim was definitely going to be something Lexa was always going to remember.


	7. Minty - Domestic

Rain was not something Monty had ever enjoyed. He actually really hated when it rained. It must be something to do with the repetitive motion of the drops hitting the ground. 

(Monty hated repetitions. He wanted everything to be new and exciting) 

But ever since he had met Miller, rain didn’t seem all that bad. Maybe it had to do with the fact that whenever it rained, he now had Miller’s arms wrapped around him tightly. His head resting above Monty’s as the two of them watched the gentle drop of the water falling. 

Maybe rain wasn’t all that bad. As long as Monty had Miller with him that is.


	8. Minty - Home

Home to Miller was coming back to his little rundown apartment and seeing Monty wearing just a giant shirt, dancing around to What’s Going On? while clutching a bottle of wine in his hand.

Home was Monty grinning at him and beckoning Miller close with a twitch of his fingers.

“Dance with me, Nate.” 

Home was Miller chucking off his ridiculously overbearing tie and getting onto the table with Monty, somewhat moving his body to the beat of the music.

Home was belting the lyrics out, a grin on both men’s face and a laugh threatening to spill out of their mouths.

Home was the look Monty gave him, a look so filled with love that all he could do was curl a hand behind Monty’s neck and pull the other boy towards him.

Home was the feeling of Monty’s lips against Miller’s and that was never going to change


	9. Braven - Beach

Bellamy stares out across the sea trying to spot the familiar brunette in the throng of people. Raven Reyes was one elusive fucker when she wanted to be and Bellamy knew that but right now he was hoping to catch just a glimpse of that tiny polka dot bikini that had him adjusting his trunks earlier. 

“She sure is something isn’t she?” 

Bellamy glances over Clarke who was lounging in the arms of her girlfriend Lexa. The two women stared at Bellamy knowing smiles on their face. Bellamy grins before saying, “Yeah she is.” 

His grin widens as he catches sight of Raven’s dazzling smile right at him. He nods at the two women who were still smirking at him before making his way down to the girl that managed to capture his heart with just an easy smile and a quick tongue.


	10. Bellarke - Photography

Bellamy lifts the camera to his eye, moving it around slowly as he tries to capture the simple beauty of the park. He tries to capture the way the sun shone on this day, or the way that elderly couple looked at one another with such love as they walked along. 

He tries to capture the way a mother was playing with her children, a grin on her face and laughter bubbling out of their mouth. He tries to capture the way a younger couple was looking at one another with the beginning of a new love in their eyes. 

Bellamy loved being a photographer and his camera moves around he stops on a woman. A woman with an easy smile on her face but the deep sadness of someone who had experienced loss in her crystal eyes. 

He pauses a question on his lips and curiousity in his mind. Before he knows it he’s snapped a picture of her and is making his way across the park to where she sat on a bench, staring at the pigeons before. 

He takes the seat next to her saying, “Hi I’m Bellamy. I just took a picture of you but it looked like you needed some company. Do you want it?” 

She stares back at him, eyes unwavering before replying, “I’m Clarke. Company would be nice but I expect to see this photograph later.” 

Bellamy grins thinking maybe this girl was what he had been looking for. An adventure in his boring life. 

(He turns out to be right)


	11. Murphamy - Protective

When people met Murphy and Bellamy, learning the two were together they always assumed that Bellamy was more protective of the two. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was a good couple inches taller than Murphy and had considerably more muscle. 

But then they saw the way the two were around one another and they realized that was simply not the case. Murphy may have a sharp eyes and an even sharper tongue but he melted completely for the other man. Anyone who dared tried to hurt Bellamy (not that they could. he was a hulk in his own way) would have John Murphy to deal with. 

Being protective of the people and things he cared about was what Murphy did best and it was really all he knew. So that’s why he was the first to glare at someone who made comments about their relationship. He was always going to be the one to protect Bellamy Blake


	12. Bellarke - Reunion

Waiting six months to see the man you love built up a lot of pent up emotions in you. Clarke knew this. It had been half a year since she had last seen Bellamy and she didn’t know how she survived those long months. 

When she walked back through the gates of Camp Jaha the only thing on her mind was seeing those freckles and curly hair again. Her gaze swept over the crowd of people welcoming her back, searching for the one person that had come to mean the most to her. 

Her gaze stops on those unnerving eyes and before she knows it she’s pushing her way towards him, eyes never leaving his. As soon as she’s close enough, she’s in his arms, her lips on his. 

Everyone else is watching with a quiet smile having already known what was between the two. It had only been a matter of time. 

He’s the one to pull away first, knowing that this was just the first kiss of many. 

“Welcome home, Clarke.” 

When she hears those words coming from his mouth, Clarke knows they were true. She was finally home.


	13. Murphamy -  Soulmates

Soulmates, Bellamy Blake didn’t believe in the word. Soulmates weren’t real. When Octavia says Lincoln was her soulmate, he just scoffs knowing it wasn’t true. 

(even though the couple complemented one another in ever single way) 

Soulmates were just a concept some poor old sap thought up because he didn’t have anything better to do and he wanted to believe that there was such a thing as true love or there was really a person made specifically for you. 

Soulmates, Bellamy Blake didn’t believe in the word. That is not until he meets one John Murphy. Murphy was everything Bellamy wanted to be and more. He was the sharp edge to Bellamy’s softer side. 

He was in other words, his soulmate


	14. Bellarke - Military Reunion

Clarke sighs swiping a hand over her eyes as she stares up at the familiar looking building. In that building there was the man who had been waiting for her for the last 10 months. She couldn’t wait to see him. 

Being a doctor in the military was unpredictable. Clarke never knew if she would make it back home, but what she did know was that no matter what Bellamy would always be waiting for her. 

With a soft smile on her face she makes her way into the house, ready to see the man that was always going to love her no matter what happened in their lives.

She pushes the door open finding Bellamy exactly where she knew he was going to be. As soon as he hears her footsteps, he looks up and the brightest smile grows on his face. 

“You’re back.” 

Through teary eyes Clarke nods saying, “And I’m staying for a long time.”


	15. Princess Mechanic - College

College. When Clarke first arrived at college she didn’t think much of it. It was just another four years of her life she was going to dedicate towards education and somehow getting a degree so in turn she could get a job.

She didn’t really think anything exciting was going to happen to her in college. She was going to attend her classes, get mediocre grades, graduate and then become a doctor just like her mother.

Well Clarke was wrong.

Something exciting did happen to her and her name was Raven Reyes.

Raven Reyes was at first Clarke’s roommate but then she became so much more. She became Clarke’s friend, her confidante, her girlfriend. College was where all the excitement was and Clarke had Raven Reyes to prove it.


	16. Murphamy - Drunk

The first time they kiss, they are both drunk off their ass and to be honest that’s what makes it all the better. Bellamy and Murphy had been dancing on the edge of whatever it was for months now and Octavia had had enough.

So her solution had been to get both men hammered and see what happened from there. To say that she was pleased at the sight of both boys clinging onto one another was an understatement.

When Bellamy chuckles deeply, chest pressed against Murphy’s chest all the other boy can do is sigh softly before leaning up to press a kiss to the older man’s lips. The only thought running through his head is why he hadn’t done this sooner.

In the morning when the two wake up tangled in one another’s embrace, heads pounding from the alcohol consumed last night. They just grin before meeting in the middle, already loving the feel of the other’s lips.


	17. Minty - Flowers

Minty liked making flower crowns. He worked as a day care supervisor to earn a little extra money during the summer and one of the little girls he watched had taught him how to make flower crowns. To say he loved making them was a bit of an understatement. 

He made them for everyone. All his friends were honestly a bit tired of seeing flower crowns appear out of no where but they still stuck a smile on their face and accepted the gift. 

(Octavia squealed every time Monty gave her one and she always wore them with everything she owned) 

However there was one person who no matter what never got sick of Monty’s flower crowns. 

Miller. 

Each day Monty would come home with a new crown in hand for his boyfriend and Miller would only smile, taking it and adding it to his collection before pressing a soft kiss to Monty’s lips. 

Miller loved flower crowns.


End file.
